The wood that will burn
by leturtlewings
Summary: A cat is born with an unusual power. To set fire with the mind to be exact.. However, she can't control it. Will she burn down everything she loves in a fit of rage or can she manage to control it. I might need cats. I don't know. Feel free to correct me if I do anything wrong.


Woodkit woke up to the dawn's light leaking in the nursery. She felt cold despite the fact that she was curled up in the black and white tail which belonged to her mother blackspecks. She turned tired to her brother gustkit who was still asleep breathing steadly and then her sister Swiftkit who looked exactly like her mother who was to the left of Gustkit. Gustkit was a dark gray tom with most of the time buldging amber eyes. I however was a light brown she kit with white splotches, I look nothing like Blackspecks or my father thristleblaze who Gustkit looked exactly like. Woodkit looked out of the nursery bush even though no cats were in camp she wanted to go out.  
"Mommy? Can I go out?" Woodkit asked. Blackspeck stiffled a quiet yawn and turned to Woodkit with an exhuasted look on her stormy green eyes.  
"Sure Woodkit... Don't bother anyone though" She mewed and then curled up in an attempt to go back to sleep. This was when Gustkit woke up and leaped out of blackspecks' tail. Swiftkit followed stumbling out of the tail. The three some padded out of the nursery to the sun rise.  
"It's beautiful," Swiftkit squeaked trying to paw at the light.  
" You'll never reach the light," Gustkit Sniggered tackling her. Gustkit was the biggest kit in the litter and sort of a bully while Swiftkit was the smallest and the most sickly, Most cats wondered if she would survive the last three moons of her kit hood. Woodkit felt insulted and would usually yell at the warriors if they even so much as mention it. Though woodkit secretly feared about Swiftkit, she didn't want to lost her sister. Woodkit leaped on the moss ball that they played with yesterday, she missed. Swiftkit leaped on it next, she got it and is now trying to balance on it. Gustkit pawed the moss ball away from Swiftkit making her thump on the ground letting out a squeal. A Mottled brown she cat the size of a small warrior with Shining Amber eyes like the dawn's light padded out of the den with a stern look on her face. Woodkit immediatly reconized her, it was Mottledawn who just got her name three sunrises ago. Mottledawn would always check on them and she was a caring medicine cat apprentice. Though she had a temper and hated it when cats bullied each other.  
" Gustkit. Leave your sister alone." Mottledawn demanded in a calm but stern voice. Mottledawn was like the kit's second mother, always checking on them.  
"Fine" Gustkit grumbled backing away from Swiftkit who was sprawled out on the ground. Woodkit approached Swiftkit who was mewling as if Gustkit's wieght was still on her, Woodkit supported Swiftkit up and she looked at me with wide stormy green eyes.  
" Want to play hide and go seek? I can seek," Swiftkit asked. Swiftkit loved hide and go seek, and Woodkit had to admit she liked it, but Mottledawn didn't like the idea by the look on her face.  
" No Swiftkit. You two might wake up the warriors!" Mottledawn meowed abruptly. Swiftkit had an upset look on her face and then smiled as if she had an idea. She then was bouncing and prancing as if she was a deer Blackspecks told us about were on their clan territory.  
" Barktuft's kits! Barktuft's kits!" Swiftkit chanted happily bouncing around while repeating her aunt's name. Barktuft was where Woodkit got her looks, she was also Blackspecks sister. Barktuft had two kits a half-moon ago. Briarkit, a pretty tortishell she kit, and Sedgekit, a light brown she kit with white splotches and tufted ears just like Woodkit.  
" I don't know... Ask Barktuft," Mottledawn meowed slowly and carefulling stepping back.  
" Why are sooooo interested with these kits? all they do is sleep, wine, and wine more. They are so borning. They're like you but you actually talk and walk," Gustkit ranted.  
" Well you were just as boring to and whined the most" mottledawn shot back with a half amused half annoyed look on her face as Gustkit rolled his large amber eyes. Woodkit felt Swiftkit's warm fluffy black and white fur rustle away and she turned around seeing Swiftkit racing into the nursery.  
"Barktuft! Barktuft!" Swiftkit yowled leaping on her narrowly missing Briarkit and sedgekit. Swiftkit was submerged in Barktuft's shoulder fur.  
"Oh for Starclan's sake can I get some rest." Barktuft grumbled placing her face in her paws. Blackspecks woke up again looking a barktuft and then Swiftkit.  
" Swiftkit. What did I tell you about distrubing Barktuft?" Blackspecks meowed weakly.  
" I'm sorry Barktuft, but we were wondering if the kits were ready to play." Swiftkit meowed her guilt clear in her voice as she walked off of Barktuft. A tortishell head leaped out of Barktuft's tail after Swiftkit walked down.  
" Can I play? Can I play?" she squealed her newly opened eyes scanning the area in excitement. Barktuft let out a pur of amusement and nodded.  
" Yes yes you can. Don't get in trouble briarkit." Barktuft meowed. Sedgekit's head poped out next and raced out of the nursery almost tripping on her own paws. Gustkit who was by the entrance streched out his leg and tripped her. Woodkit felt a suprising rage rise from her. She felt something snap and then flicker.  
" WAH!" A voice yowled she turned to Gustkit who was trying to bat flames from his paws. Mottledawn joined in his fretful quest and continued to try batting the flames away. The flames faded and Gustkit backed away eyes widened in shock. Woodkit saw something poke from the ground it was a plant-like thing. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen when it blossomed, It looked like flames but it was Flowery leaves that had a beautiful shade of orange. Everyone was staring at it awestruck, even Sedgekit who was never still.

**an: Does anyone notice the irony that the main charracter's name is WOODkit. ufhdvchfuidyhskjfhkvc**

**Hope you enjoy**


End file.
